


et lingua eius loquetur iudicium

by keelahselai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, If you can't tell I've been rewatching Elfen Lied lately, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelahselai/pseuds/keelahselai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sin was always  p r i d e</p>
            </blockquote>





	et lingua eius loquetur iudicium

funny how --

the most human of the angels

was c a s t down for his truth

and instead of accepting his brother's cold and detached wrath

he fought b a c k

with the passionate fury of man  
that he loathed so

but unlike man,

he was thrown i n t o isolation

his once radiant light dimmed 

his wings stripped of former glory

his own h e l l

all for exhibiting the trait which his father loved so much in 

his other creation


End file.
